


It was her all along

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex finds out Kara is dating Lena, Danvers sisters bonding, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex can't help but be curious when she sees some texts on Kara's phone.





	It was her all along

Alex settles further into the couch cushions as she watches Kara get up for a bathroom break, the movie they’d been watching paused on the screen. J’onn has given them the afternoon off and while they’d both usually protest, they decided to make the most of a rare night off together hence the impromptu sister’s movie afternoon/night they were currently in the middle of.

Kara has been gone less than a minute when Alex hears Kara’s message tone go off and sighs as she pulls herself off the couch to grab her sister’s phone. She really hopes it’s not an emergency, Alex is enjoying the time alone with Kara and doesn’t want her to get called into work. It’s been a while since it’s just been the two of them hanging out together.

Alex doesn’t mean to look at the phone, doesn’t mean to invade Kara’s privacy but her eyes catch sight of the contact name of their own accord. Her eyes widen when she sees that the person the message is from has no name. Well, she assumes they have a name, just not one that Kara has saved to her phone. Instead, the name is made up of a string of emojis with too many hearts and kissing faces for the contact to be someone who is just a friend.

Alex’s eyes trail down to the message displayed on the lock screen and that only deepens her curiosity because along with the contact name, the message doesn’t sound entirely platonic either.

**Kara, how can you miss me? You saw me a few hours ago.**

Alex thinks back to what Kara has done today, who she could’ve seen that she’d now be messaging. As far as Alex is aware, all Kara has done today is she’s been to CatCo and briefly to the DEO so who could this person be? Kara hadn’t mentioned seeing anyone specific or special today.

The phone buzzes again while it’s still in Alex’s hand, her eyes widening as she sees the next message.

**…I miss you too.**

Clearly this thing isn’t one-sided either.

The phone buzzes for a third time and Alex’s mouth actually drops open when she reads the message.

**Are you still coming over tonight? Don’t forget I promised to make you breakfast tomorrow morning.**

This is definitely not just a friend. She shivers, that’s gross, she doesn’t want to think anything like that about her sister, what staying the night like the message implies could mean about this person and Kara.

Noise from the bathroom breaks Alex from her thoughts and she realises she’s going to get caught looking at her sister’s phone. She gently places the phone back on the table and as quickly and quietly as she can, she returns to her seat on the couch. Just in time too because a moment later, Kara walks back into the room.

Alex tries to act casual, “your phone went off a few times while you were in the bathroom.” She gestures behind her, arm indicating the direction the noise came from.

“Thanks,” Kara smiles as she picks up her phone on the way back to the couch. She sinks back down beside Alex and grabs the remote, unpausing the movie.

But now neither of their attentions are on the movie, Kara’s is now on her phone and Alex’s is on Kara, watching her from the corner of her eye.

Alex can only watch on in surprise as she sees a smile light up Kara’s face, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she reads the messages. She watches as Kara bites her lip as she types out her own reply. Who on earth is Kara texting?

Alex tries, she really does, but she only lasts a couple of minutes before she breaks, “who are you texting?”

“Just Winn,” Kara answers without hesitation, eyes now on the TV.

Alex has to control her reaction because Kara just lied to her! And she lied well, since when could Kara actually lie, at least to her? If Alex didn’t know any better, she would’ve believed her.

She doesn’t question her any more but she does watch, takes note of every reaction Kara has to the person she’s texting. There’s more blushing, more lip biting and twice she sees that Kara has to stop herself from laughing out loud. And that smile, Alex knows that smile, whoever Kara is texting is someone special.

By the end of the movie Alex can’t hold it in any longer and she just blurts out her question, “it’s not Winn, who are you texting?”

Kara startles on the couch, clearly not expecting Alex’s sudden question as she turns to stare wide-eyed at her.

“Who’re you texting?” Alex repeats, “because it’s not Winn.”

“I…”

“Is it James?”

Kara frowns, “no.”

“Mon-El?” Alex can’t help but pull a face as she asks this.

“Definitely not.” Kara pulls her own face in return and Alex is relieved because if the person she’d been texting was Mon-El, she’d be having some words with her sister and could hopefully make her see the light.

Alex frowns this time, “then who?” She sees it then, the hesitation and panic flash through Kara’s eyes and she’s not sure why it’s there but she doesn’t want to be the cause of it. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Alex quickly adds, “I promise you, as long as it’s not Mon-El, I don’t care.”

Alex is relieved when Kara’s mouth forms a smile, “there’s no way it’s Mon-El.”

“But you are texting some who’s more than just a friend, right?”

Kara blushes as she nods.

“Ok, well, when you’re ready to tell me, I’ll be here to listen.”

Alex doesn’t even get a chance to turn back to the TV before Kara answers her question.

“It’s Lena.”

“Lena Luthor!?”

“Alex, no,” Kara quickly says, fire suddenly in her eyes, “she’s not like the rest of her family, you must know that by now, she-“

“No, no, no,” Alex quickly cuts in, she’s seen how passionate Kara gets about the young Luthor and she doesn’t need another lecture about how good Lena is, she already knows. “That’s not how I meant it to sound, I’m just surprised is all.” She pauses, “you and Lena are dating?”

Kara still looks nervous as she nods, like she’s still unsure how Alex is going to react. And Alex doesn’t want that. All she wants is for Kara to be happy and clearly she is and if it’s Lena that makes her happy, then Alex is just going to have to accept that.

“How did that happen? I thought you two were just friends.”

Kara frowns, clearly not expecting that to be Alex’s next question.

“Umm… well one day after I’d brought lunch to her office she kissed me. It was just on the cheek but I saw the smile she gave me afterwards and I instantly knew that she liked me too and so I asked her out and she said yes.” Kara is smiling by the time she finishes speaking and Alex’s heart swells at the sight.

“And it’s going well?”

Kara nods enthusiastically, “it’s going so well, we’ve been dating for two months now, Lena’s the best.” Kara sighs, a dreamy expression landing on her face.

Alex’s mind flashes back to all the times in the past when Kara has mentioned Lena, when she’s seen her with Lena, and with this new knowledge in mind, it seems so obvious, Kara has feelings for Lena. This certainly explained the blushing and the giggling. God, how had she not seen this before?

Alex shakes her head, “how on earth did I miss my little sister falling in love? It’s so obvious now.”

Kara’s blushing again but she doesn’t deny it. Alex grins.

And now suddenly this big secret that was between them is gone-a secret that Alex didn’t even know about until an hour ago but that’s beside the point-and Alex already has the urge to tease Kara. “Did you really message Lena to tell her you missed her?”

Kara’s mouth drops open and she blushes, “I didn’t…that’s not…how did you know?”

Alex grins, “because that’s bad, even for you. And her contact name? Did you really need that many emojis?”

Kara laughs too then, “the emojis were mostly for Lena, she says I use them too much so I changed her contact name to them. The added bonus to that was if anyone saw our messages, they wouldn’t know who was texting me.” Kara frowns, “which now that I think about it, you went through my phone, didn’t you?”

Alex holds up her hands in defense, “I didn’t, I swear. I picked up your phone when it went off while you were in the bathroom because I thought it would be an emergency and I only saw the name and the few messages that came through then before I put the phone down and you came back from the bathroom. Speaking of which,” Alex says as she remembers the last message she’d seen, “are you still spending the night at her place?”

Kara blushes again and grumbles, “you’re enjoying this too much.”

Alex laughs as she pulls Kara into a hug, “of course I am. You’re clearly happy with Lena which makes me very happy but you’re also a total sap and I’m going to tease you for it.”

Kara narrows her eyes playfully, “you better watch your back, don’t forget I’ve seen how soft you get around Maggie.”

Alex blushes this time and Kara laughs.

Kara’s message tone chooses that moment to go off again and Kara gets that soft smile Alex can’t believe she didn’t notice before tonight as she reads the message.

“Is that Lena?” Alex asks, smirk on her face.

Kara grins, “it is. Should I tell her I’ll be over later or should I say we’re having a movie night instead and I’ll see her tomorrow?”

“Tell her you’ll be over later. But first we’re going to order more pizza, get some ice cream and finish our Danvers Sisters movie night with gossip instead of a third movie. Because I’ve missed out on two months worth of dates that I need to hear about.”

“Really?” The excitement in Kara’s eyes has Alex laughing again even as she nods. “I hope you’re ready then, because before the dates came the months of pining.”

“How on earth did I miss that!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
